Tyver
by Ciliegia
Summary: ¿Dos ladrones?. Olvidando su "rivalidad" entre besos y caricias y al final ¿qué nos sucedera?


**CAPITULO 1**

**FIESTA**

En la fiesta de disfraces reinaba la alegría y el desenfreno. Mirara donde mirara, veía parejas charlando íntimamente. De vez en cuando a algún integrante de aquellas conversaciones se le escapaba una carcajada, generalmente femenina, que provocaba en el acompañante alguna caricia que iba más allá de lo moralmente aceptable.

Un grupo que retozaba alegremente bailando en el centro de la pista, adoptaban formas que asemejaban figuras griegas haciendo el amor sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Allí nadie recriminaba a nadie por su condición.

Llevar la cara oculta bajo un antifaz le proporcionaba un anonimato que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el centro de aquel bullicio. Un caballero ataviado únicamente con un antifaz y una pajarita le ofreció una copa de cava, fresco y burbujeante. Ella aceptó la bebida de buen grado dándole las gracias con una sonrisa sin dejar de advertir lo bien dotado que estaba. Tomó un sorbo y notó como el refrescante líquido pasaba por su garganta como una caricia.

-Ah! Querida amiga –le dijo el anfitrión- has llegado, por fin. Te esperaba con impaciencia.

-Siento el retraso, los grupos callejeros no nos dejaban avanzar, hasta que mi cochero se puso serio con ellos.

-No importa, sin duda has llegado en el momento idóneo. Va a dar comienzo la subasta.

Y con esto dio dos palmadas. La música dejó de sonar y todo el mundo le prestó atención.

-Queridos y apreciados invitados. Tengo el placer y el honor de dar comienzo a la gran subasta anual. He de suponer que a estas alturas todo el mundo conoce el funcionamiento –ante este comentario todos rieron- no obstante, os recordaré que queda totalmente prohibido que nadie se quite el antifaz y que sea cual sea vuestra elección para pujar deberéis estar sumamente seguros ya que por el contrario dicha elección podría mostrarse... engañado o engañada –volvieron las risas esta vez con más intensidad- Recordaros también que mi casa, es vuestra casa, con todo el terreno que contiene. Dicho esto ¡Que empiece la subasta!

Una brillante luz dorada colocada al final de la sala, sobre un entarimado, la cegó. Se protegió sus ojos esmeraldas con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda aún sostenía su copa. Los invitados se fueron acercando rápidamente al lugar donde se realizaría la subasta dejando los lugares de asiento a su libre disposición. Ella no pensaba participar pero se divertiría admirando el género ofrecido.

Un hombre de mediana edad, también protegido por un antifaz y ataviado con un gran sayo negro translúcido y un sombrero de cono, adoptando la imagen de un mago comenzó a presentar el evento.

-Con el número uno y procedente de Egipto, nuestra querida Nefertitis reina de la belleza. Admirad su piel tostada por el ardiente sol, sus curvas cinceladas por uno de sus dioses, su acento al hablaros mientras le hacéis el amor tiene la particularidad de transportaros por arte de magia a un lugar donde nunca antes habéis estado, un lugar lleno de belleza y...

Cada año era más o menos lo mismo. Había ido con la esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado. Estaba segura de que si charlaba con alguno de los invitados allí presentes, reconocería a más de uno, invitado por el anfitrión en fiestas anteriores. Estos, volvían año tras otro, con la esperanza de volver a disfrutar de aquella fiesta erótica donde podían permitirse el lujo de mostrarse tal cual eran, protegidos por antifaces y caretas que ocultaban la identidad. Y así desinhibirse completamente por unas horas. Los disfraces elegidos eran de los más variado. Le divertía ver como un Hitler con el trasero al aire coqueteaba animadamente con un judío propietario de un buen atributo, con la esperanza de tener con él, algo más que palabras.

-... con el número 2, tengo el placer de presentarles a este increíble y musculoso espécimen de...

El hombre encargado de presentar a los hombres y mujeres que serían subastados no paraba de describir, a la vez que manoseaba ávidamente, sus cuerpos. Recorrió con los ojos la extensión de la sala preparada para albergar a más de cien invitados. Desde luego su amigo había conseguido reunía allí a toda la flor y nata de la ciudad. El ambiente rezumaba dinero y poder. Las paredes estaban ricamente adornadas con elementos dorados, los cuales estaba segura, eran oro ciertamente. Los grandes asientos forrados de una finísima y suave piel negra, estaban pensados lo mismo para su función original o incluso para hacer el amor cómodamente con una pareja.

Mientras recorría con la mirada la conocida sala, sus ojos repararon en alguien al que no recordaba haber visto anteriormente. Si hubiera sido así, lo recordaría sin duda, tal era su apariencia. Aunque sólo alcanzaba a ver su parte trasera, esta era espléndida y prometía ser todo un regalo para la vista. De pelo castaño y rebelde, sus desnudos hombros, poseía una espalda musculosa y ancha la cual sintió un deseo casi loco por acariciar. El trasero prieto, era el comienzo de unas fuertes y poderosas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de fino cuero. Como si el receptor de su mirada lo hubiera notado éste se giró, clavando sus impertinentes directamente en ella. Aunque como todos los allí presentes llevaba la cara tapada, notó el brillo de sus profundos ojos ambarinos. Verle el torso fue para su deseo aún más impactante. Los desarrollados músculos que había admirado en su espalda, tornaban se allí aún más abultados. El pecho y los abdominales totalmente marcados provocaron en ella que comenzara a sentir como su sexo empezaba a humedecerse.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos rápidos que le recordaron a un animal salvaje. Cuando llegó a su altura él la hizo levantar tomándola directamente por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que ella tuvo que colocar una pierna entre las suyas, notando como su miembro erecto se clavaba en su cadera. Aquel gesto arrogante le pareció sencillamente sensual. No dijo absolutamente nada. Tampoco ella emitió ningún tipo de sonido. No era necesario, no allí, no en aquel lugar donde todo el mundo disfrutaba de su sexualidad sin tapujo alguno.

Sin soltarla, la dirigió hacia los patios cubiertos traseros de la mansión. Ella había estado allí suficientes veces como para saber que el dueño, en su deseo de hacer de su casa un resumen de lugares dedicados al gozo, había hecho construir allí una especie de paraíso tropical con cascada incluida. El lugar estaba desierto y agradeció que así fuera. Inmediatamente, aquel desconocido comenzó a deshacer el nudo que sujetaba el escueto vestido de ella, dejándola en la más absoluta desnudez. Se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Mostrarse tímida y púdica estaba fuera de contexto, pero esta ocasión a sido distinto. Ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que producía en el sexo contrario, pero ante ese hombre se sentía intimidada. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, estaba adornado con un firme y redondeado pecho, una cintura estrecha que contrastaba con una caderas fuertes y unas piernas largas y bien torneadas.

El desconocido volvió a acercarse a ella y acarició sus pechos, provocando con aquel contacto que sus pezones se endurecieran y su piel se erizara por el deseo. De sus labios escapó un gemido de placer al que él respondió con una gruñido. Bajó hasta su entrepierna y la acarició con sus dedos notando como se empapaban de su humedad. Él volvió a gruñir, parecía que aquello le había complacido. Ella se había sentido preparada para él desde el momento que lo vio, pero él no lo había sabido hasta aquel instante.

Tan rápidamente que a ella le pareció que ni siquiera le había soltado, él se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejando libre el duro sexo. Alzándola con facilidad, ambos se sumergieron en el pequeño y artificial lago de agua templada, que dio la bienvenida a aquellos cuerpos sedientos de placer. La depositó en una piedra grande y plana, semejante a un altar de una religión pagana, justo debajo de la cascada, y el chorro del agua cristalina le masajeó todo el cuerpo en un instante. Se relajó allí tumbada mientras él volvía a devorarla con los ojos. En aquella posición ella estaba justo a la altura de la cadera de él.

Unos segundos después, ella agarró su duro miembro y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su propio cuerpo, empezando por sus pechos y terminando en su hambriento sexo, incitándole, invitándole a que la poseyera. Él, por el contrario, no permitió que ella llevara la iniciativa, y tomó el control rodeando con su propia mano la que ella usaba para acariciarle el sexo. Comenzó a demandar con movimientos, que lo masturbara lentamente, marcando el ritmo deseado.

Ella deseando también esa caricia que él por el momento no le proporcionaba, dirigió su mano libre hacia el centro de su placer, buscando consuelo. Ayudada por dos dedos, separó los labios que guardaban su clítoris y movió su cuerpo de forma que uno de los chorros de agua cayera directamente en él, consiguiendo así una interrumpida fuente de gozo. Mientras él llegaba a su clímax, ella gozaba con los espasmos de placer que notaba en su propio sexo.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando los dos ya se había recuperado y la respiración volvía a ser normal. Él la besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y explorando con ella todo su interior. Ella paladeó su sabor, era dulce como el almíbar, y enseguida volvió a desearlo. Él, sintiendo el renovado deseo de ella, encaminó su boca hacia uno de sus pechos. Lamió, succionó, mordisqueó a placer hasta que a ella le dolieron los pezones de tan duros como los notaba.

Los labios y la lengua de él siguieron su camino hasta la entrepierna de ella, donde se hundió para saborearla. Ella tomó con sus manos su cabeza por entre sus rodillas dobladas, apretando su lengua contra el sexo. Él respondió a aquello metiendo sus manos debajo de su trasero para alzarla y así conseguir un acceso más fácil y cómodo. La lamió y besó hasta que ella creyó que no podría soportarlo más. Él notó inmediatamente que ella le necesitaba dentro de sí. La agarró por los tobillos y tiró fuertemente de ella hasta que se hallo entre sus piernas. Introdujo su virilidad en el sexo de ella de un embate fuerte y certero. Aquella invasión rápida y no esperada hizo que ella soltara un sonoro gemido de placer.

Sujetándola por las caderas, el desconocido comenzó a moverse dentro de ella primero lentamente para después ir acelerando la marcha hasta que notó que ella comenzaba a notar su clímax. No dejó que aquello ocurriera, a los primeros indicios de que los gemidos acrecentaban, él se retiró y agachó su cabeza hasta meter la lengua en su ombligo, esperando a que ella se calmara. Después volvió a penetrarla de nuevo de un fuerte tirón y siguió con los movimientos lentos, dejando que toda la longitud de su miembro la acariciara por dentro. La intensidad del placer de ella volvió a llegar a la cima pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Ella, imaginando que él volvería a esperar a que ella se relajara, irguió su cuerpo y le agarró las muñecas que él tenía en sus caderas, impidiendo así su retirada. Pero vio en los ojos de él que ni siquiera lo había pensado y la desarmó con una atractiva y pícara sonrisa. Los dos gemían demandando así más de parte del otro. Ella alcanzó la cumbre del placer, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Él aceleró los movimientos y también llegó al orgasmo, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un rugido que la hizo temblar de gozo.

Cansada y totalmente satisfecha volvió a tumbarse sobre la fresca piedra y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Justo después de haberse recuperado los abrió. Él había desaparecido. Lo buscó con la mirada por todos los rincones del lugar sin éxito. No logró localizarlo. La había dejado allí, tumbada, reponiéndose del sexo compartido mientras se marchaba. Se apoyó sobre un codo. Así debía ser. Volvería al año siguiente con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo. Mientras su cuerpo debería añorarlo para que así su próximo encuentro fuera todavía más explosivo si era posible.

Sakura volvió a la fiesta una vez se hubo cubierto de nuevo con el vestido que dejaran tirado en la orilla de aquel lago artificial. Apenada por haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a aquel hombre que la había hecho vibrar de aquella forma. Paseó la mirada por el salón con la esperanza de encontrarle pero no fue así. Mucha gente se encontraba ausente en aquel momento, sin duda gozando de placeres muchos más mundanos y satisfactorios que el baile y la charla, pensó.

Algo entristecida por la repentina marcha de su amante decidió que ya no había excusa alguna para demorar más su marcha. Localizó a su anfitrión, recostado en uno de los grandes sofás, manoseando a una rubia despampanante con unos voluptuosos pechos descubiertos. El Conde de Monsebal, siempre se había decantado por las mujeres dotadas de grandes senos. Consideró que no era el mejor momento para interrumpirle y decidió marcharse, ya se verían en más ocasiones. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta de salida y uno de los lacayos ya le colocaba su abrigo, su amigo y socio se le acercó.

- ¿Te marchas sin ni siquiera despedirte? Te estás volviendo una maleducada –dijo sonriéndole.

- Querido Dave no quería molestarte ya que te he visto muy entusiasmado con tu nuevo... juguete –dijo ella refiriéndose a la rubia.

- Oh, no te preocupes por ella, no es la primera vez que se me ofrece –dijo con una sonrisa pícara- y desde luego habrá más oportunidades –y era cierto, el conde era famoso por su porte e imaginación en cuanto a los encuentros amorosos- Quería comentar algo contigo antes de que te marcharas.

- De acuerdo, ¿algo privado? –preguntó sabiendo a qué se refería él.

- Por supuesto querida.

Se encaminaron hacia el despacho privado del conde. Así es como a él le gustaba hacer referencia a una sala muy amplia, como casi todas las habitaciones de aquella mansión, que la reservaba únicamente para sus "negocios privados" como él los llamaba. Sacó una pequeña llave dorada que introdujo en la cerradura e introdujo un código en un pequeño aparato adherido al marco de la puerta, después abrió.

- Veo que has añadido mobiliario –dijo Sakura riendo, unas estatuas de bronce indudablemente griegas en posturas no muy decorosas se hallaban a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada.

- No son para mí, ya sabes, es el tesoro de mi último golpe. Ya las tengo vendidas.

- Son una verdadera maravilla –dijo Sakura apreciando las esculturas.

- Tienes que ver las que me propongo robar en el próximo golpe, son fantásticas.

- Te creo – Dave tenía mucho gusto eligiendo sus objetivos.

- De eso quería hablar contigo, ¿podrías hacerme un trabajito? Te prometo que será sencillo esta vez.

- Por supuesto, pero antes he de llevar a cabo otro " negocio" que tengo en mente, si no te importa. –dijo Sakura diligente.

- Sin problemas querida, no me corre prisa alguna. ¿De qué se trata? Si puedo preguntarte.

- Un casino.

- Divertido –dijo Dave sonriendo- muy divertido. Bien pues no te robo más tiempo, supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo por delante.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en la fiesta y como siempre sabes que estás invitada el próximo año –dijo mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

- Sin duda he disfrutado –dijo con picardía recordando lo vivido pocos minutos antes- he conocido a alguien a quién me gustaría encontrar la próxima vez.

- Sabes que siempre es un placer recibirte.

- Y para mí un placer visitarte querido.

De vuelta a casa, volvió la vista desde su coche mirando la fachada de la gran mansión de su colega. La fiesta todavía duraría unas horas, hasta la salida del sol, sin duda. Si se hubiera quedado quizá alguien más se le hubiera acercado demandando atenciones pero ella no se encontraba con ánimos de un nuevo encuentro amoroso, el que había disfrutado le pareció suficiente. El hombre había colmado todos sus deseos sexuales. La había poseido de una forma salvaje y apasionada, como a ella le gustaba, demandando complicidad en cada movimiento, en cada gesto y en cada caricia. Sin duda volvería a pensar en él en más ocasiones, y se dió cuenta de que no sólo le había poseído el cuerpo sino también sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento hizo un gran esfuerzo para apartar de su mente la experiencia vivida e intentar concentrarse en su próximo golpe. Tenía que saber todos los puntos a tener en cuenta para no cometer errores. No le gustaba dejar nada al azar. En su trabajo era peligroso dejar cabos sueltos que luego pudieran volverse contra una. Debía por todos los medios saber a que nivel de seguridad se enfrentaba y localizar la sala de las cajas de seguridad. Ya había pasado por el lugar en una ocasión para evaluar si merecía la pena el trabajo. Sin duda alguna sería muy lucrativo, recordó que allí se reunian muchos grandes hombres de negocios con sus mujeres o amantes las cuales lucían sin ningún tipo de miramientos hermosas joyas en sus cuellos, muñetas y orejas.

Necesitaría al menos un plano del edificio. Cojió su agenda telefónica y buscó a la persona indicada para aquello.

- Kerberos –dijo cuando una voz soñolienta le contestó- necesito los planos del Casino Firecel para mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? ¿Es que tú nunca duermes?

- Dejate de tonterías Kero, ¿me lo harás llegar o no?

- ¿Te he fallado alguna vez? Los tendrás a primera hora.

- Estupendo gracias ya sabes que te haré llegar tus honorarios de la forma acostumbrada.

- No esperaba menos, adios querida.

- Ciao bello.

Según lo prometido a primera hora de la mañana tenía los planos al pie de su puerta. El repartidor sabía perfectamente que no debía dejarlos en el buzón sino que debía pasarlos por debajo de la puerta e introducirlos directamente en su apartamento. Era un sobre voluminoso y notó que el muchacho tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzo para meterlo, el papel arañado daba cuenta de ello.

Desplegó los planos encima de la mesa y los examinó. Bien ahora sólo quedaba organizar el viaje. Llamó a una Agencia para contratarlo, si tenía que pasar como una turista aquello evitaría problemas. La organización y el estudio eran la parte aburrida del trabajo pero ya vendría la acción. Todo a su tiempo, pensó, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. Sonrió para sí imaginando las grandes ganancias que obtenía de aquello.

Notas de autora:

**Ohayo!**

**Como les va? Les traigo un nuevo fic pero esta vez formo un duo con mi gran amigo Max el cual me ayuda a poner todo lo las escenas de criterio. Se que tengo fics atrasados pero les comunico que tengo los capitulos que le siguen pero no me he sentido animo para pasarlo a la computadora no me he sentido mmm... inspirada para hacerlo? Bueno dejemos eso, este fic creo que si no habra problemas de actualización pues si yo no tengo tiempo de seguirlo Max lo hara por mi pues ya sabe mi idea para el fic y tenemos algunos capitulos ya. Max es gran inspirador para mi en este fic pues a sido de gran ayuda ahora me esta animando a que actualice pronto los otros intentare actualizar "Recuerdo y por eso" para el sabado o domingo. Los otros aun no se los tengo que releer para ver como seguirle.**

**Ya sabran quien es misterioso hombre de lindo trasero jejejeje.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios en los reviews o pueden escribirme a sweets254 aroba **

**Se despide, Ciliegia.**


End file.
